ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales Petunia's Big Movie (DreamWorks film)
''VeggieTales Petunia's Big Movie ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the television series VeggieTales. ''Directed by Tom McGrath and written by Chris Wright and Michael McCullers. The film features the voice of Selena Gomez as Petunia Rhubarb. Starring alongside her are Kristin Chenoweth, Adam DeVine, Jason Maybeum, Cameron Seely, Veena Sood, Benedict Cumberbatch, Steve Carell, Kel Mitchell and Da'Vine Joy Randolph, featuring the show's regular voice cast witch is Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki and Tim Hodge from the original series. The film is produced by DreamWorks Animation and Big Idea Entertainment with animated provided by Mikros Image, and will be released by Universal Pictures on July 13, 2021 in RealD 3D and Dolby Cinema. Featuring a new hit single by DJ Cassidy ft. Flo Rida. Storyline The story centers on Petunia (Selena Gomez) as she and her friends Bob, Larry and Khalil goes at the Luxury Beach Resort for 2 days, while the rest of the veggies prepares a big surprise party for Petunia. Cast * Selena Gomez as Petunia Rhubarb * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato ** Vischer also plays as Pa Grape / Jimmy Gourd / Mr. Lunt / Archibald Asparagus / Phillip Pea / Scallion #1 / George Scallion * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber ** Nawrocki also plays as Jerry Gourd / Jean-Claude Pea / The Peach / Scallion #2 * Tim Hodge as Khalil the Caterpillar * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ichabeezer * Steve Carell as Mike Asparagus * Veena Sood as Madame Blueberry * Jason Maybeum as Junior Asparagus * Cameron Seely as Laura Carrot * Jim Poole as Scooter Carrot * Lily Day as Annie Scallion, Junior and Laura's friend. * Brian K. Roberts as the French Peas * Mike Sage as Scallion #3 * Diane Keaton as Lisa Asparagus * Kel Mitchell as Chris, a manager of the Luxury Ocean Resort. * Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Leslie, a party planner. * DJ Cassidy as himself * JoJo Siwa as Jade Scallion * Lisa and Lena Mantler as themselves * Kristin Chenoweth as Katie, Petunia's childhood friend. * Adam DeVine as Ty, Katie's roommate. * Jimmy Kimmel as himself in his summer clothes * Patton Oswalt as Bill, Party Planner's assistant. * Ellen DeGeneres as Julia, a flight attendant. * Ivete Sangalo as Sarah DeFano * Brian Stepanek as a guy in his sunglasses Songs #VeggieTalesMovie # Good Vibes (ft. Flo Rida) - DJ Cassidy (Funk/Dance-Pop Mix) # Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind & Fire # One-Two - T-Bow ##BestDay - Monkey Majik (Funk/Nu Disco Mix) #VeggieMix - Pogo (Auto-Tune/Electro-Pop Mix) (''Soundtrack only) # Good Mornin' (ft. Gary Trainor) - Meghan Trainor # Iko Iko - Sia # VeggieTales Petunia's Big Movie Score Medley - Christophe Beck DJCassidy * DJ Cassidy - Good Vibes (Official Video) ft. Flo Rida Special Effects * Mikros Image Presenters * Director: Tom McGrath * Production Designer & Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Directors: Don Shank / Craig Kellman Fandango VeggieTales Petunia'a Big Movie: Comic-Con Trailer | Fandango * Song: That's What I Like (ft. Fitz) - Flo Rida Release * The film will be released on July 13, 2021 in RealD 3D and Dolby Cinema. DreamWorksTV "#BestDay" Lyric Video | VEGGIETALES PETUNIA'S BIG MOVIE Trivia * The veggies are coming to the big screen! Dolby VeggieTales Petunia's Big Movie - Discover it in Dolby Cinema Good Morning America Exclusive sneak peek of 'VeggieTales Petunia's Big Movie' | GMA AMC Theatres VEGGIETALES PETUNIA'S BIG MOVIE - See it at AMC | AMC Theatres (2021) * Song: Dance-Pop Music Fandango All Access VeggieTales Petunia's Big Movie "Opening Scene" Clip HD | MovieClips | FandangoMovies Fandango VeggieTales Petunia's Big Movie: Trailer | Fandango * Song: #BestDay - Monkey Majik (NEW) KIDZ BOP * Kids Bop Kids - Good Vibes (Official Music Video) Cinemark Cinemark App: CineMode * Song: Nu Disco Music Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Universal Pictures Category:IMDb Category:Upcoming Films Category:Selena Gomez Category:Feature film Category:2021 animated films Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:Mikros Image Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:VeggieTales Movie Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Family films Category:Comedy Category:Upcoming Category:AMC Theatres Category:Cinemark Category:Regal Category:Dolby Atmos + Vision Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:San Diego Comic-Con Category:Fandango Category:Movies Category:Family Category:VeggieTales